Catch Me if You Dare
by LostSleepingZoro
Summary: Actor by day, street-racing fan by night, Sanji has no other choice but to surrender to such an exciting new lifestyle as a darker part of his past threatens to rule over him once again. Frightened that old unrequited feelings might slowly make their way back into his life, he is forced to face a new reality: his former green-haired buddy might just have changed his mind about him.
1. At some point you're going to need

_**WARNING: This fic contains violence, smut and i really don't know what else at this point. x) Also i wanna make it clear about the parings: Yes it's Zosan but they just miiiiight have fun with other One Piece characters... **_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

_**"At some point you're going to need to learn how to race."**_

A silver sports car was being chased by several others. It was slightly damaged due to the pursuit. An unfinished bridge was right ahead and the car jumped without slowing down a bit.

And then something went wrong.

The car didn't fall on the stunt safety boxes down where it was supposed to, the ones responsible for the landing not to be so harsh on the vehicle, but instead it scraped the road ahead coming to a hold after spinning the driver unconscious.

People started running towards the bumped Ford GT immediately just as the movie mechanical team rescued the stuntman from inside the vehicle.

Sanji saw everything from afar and it made him spit his cigarette. He wanted the movie to be perfect, as the leading actor and executive of such expensive production. Stuntmen weren't very hard to find, but quality ones were. That stuntman was the third they had hired in a month. They all ended up injured, one way or the other. The stunts were really risky and he wanted everything to be... perfect. He didn't know too much about the racing world, so he felt like overcompensating with really dangerous maneuvers.

His phone started ringing and he sighed, answering worried.

"Moshi, Moshi? Mr. Bleu here."

"Mr. Weston had to go to the hospital. He's going to be fine, though. But we have to find another one..." his assistant informed.

"Humm... Thanks." Sanji turned off his phone and raised another cigarette to his mouth, thinking about what to do.

The night was beautiful as the full moon lit entire Tokyo. It was a great city; he loved it ever since he was little, especially from the inside of his aston Martin. He had grown up in Japan with his old man Zeff, who is a cook back in France now. He never thought he would come back until last month. Some young writer had approached him with a script while he was in London.

His belly made a weird noise and he realized that the last time he had eaten had been a few hours earlier. He parked the car at the first grocery store he could find so he could get something to eat. While he was choosing the kind of sandwich we wanted, reading all the ingredients and nagging the seller with all sorts of questions, a couple of kids started raising their voices nearby.

"Hay! That guy has an awesome car! ", the first kid shouted.

"Yes... but he will never beat that weird dude!" another one countered.

"I can!" screamed the youngest of them.

"Shut up!"

"Not now! But I'm going to practice and... I'm going to be the drift king!" he announced.

The older kid rolled his eyes and the other blond one with a missing tooth started laughing. "Hey, let's go! You guys are so funny."

"Hay! Let's go see the next race!" the younger kid said.

"They said that weird guy is going to show up today!"

And then they left. Sanji bought the sandwiches in a hurry and followed them. Those kids were definitely talking about races... maybe he could just watch for a bit.

The kids turned left a few blocks away and they entered a parking lot.

Cars everywhere and... girls. Sanji was in a bit of awe about the surrounding environment but at the same time he felt like an outsider. While he walked by the cars people started looking at him strangely, even the ladies were disapproving of his looks and a few minutes later some guy went towards him as he admired a red Lamborghini.

"Pretty, isn't she?" the guy smirked.

"Hay... It really is an amazing car..." Sanji turned his head to look at the guy and asked "How much?"

The guy looked surprised. "How much for what? The car?" He laughed.

"Yes... I need it." Sanji was already taking out his checkbook from his wallet. The movie wasn't going like he had predicted. Even with a good script, Sanji knew that the movie could be better... if only they had good stuntmen and better cars... He wanted to experience this... feel his character. Not feel like he didn't belong... This was a great opportunity and maybe a way to save the movie. He sure had the money... if only...

"Ahahahah! This guy is funny!"

"No, I am serious. Er... I'm doing a movie about racing and..."

"What kinda car do you have, blondie?" The guy asked.

"An Aston Martin. Why?"

"Uhh... sweet. I'll race you. Your car for my car."

Sanji went pale. He was playing a racer in the movie, but he never raced in real life.

"No... I'm sorry..."

People's attention was quickly caught by something across the parking lot as a new car made quite the entrance and no one seemed to care about what was going on with Sanji anymore. It was a beautiful green Camaro with two black stripes all the way from the back to the hood. Besides that, the right side door had three katanas drawn on it. Sanji didn't know who it was but sensed that the guy was a big deal.

A green haired man in black pants and a white shirt got out of the car.

"Zoro?" he muttered.

"You know that guy?" The man from before asked him, pointing at the Camaro guy.

"Hay... I mean... sort of." He couldn't believe he was there. _What were the odds? _

Zoro then walked up to them and stopped right in front of Sanji to talk to the guy next to him.

"Foxy, the Camaro."

Foxy smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, this guy came first. He has an aston. I like fancy cars too, you know?"

Zoro looked down at Sanji as he waved his hands at this Foxy person "Iee, Iee... I don't race! I just wanted to buy it, that's all."

"You don't buy cars here. You earn them." Zoro muttered slightly annoyed. "So... are you racing or not?

"Tch..." He wanted that car... and what better way to portray his character than to go for it? He couldn't say no... But he had never raced for real and this was a drift race... which was much harder than your common street fun...

_but... Zoro was there... _

" Ok. I'll race you."

The other guy looked really happy and people started to clap and shout out. Foxy went inside his Lamborghini and Sanji went towards the exit.

" Oie, where the hell do you think you're going?" Zoro called out.

"Uh... to get my car?"

"Are you a moron? You can't race with yours."

"Why is that? I don't have any other car here."

"'Cuz you will ruin it."

"Ehh? Do you think I'm going to lose? No way in hell, marimo!"

"What? What did you call..." Zoro stopped talking and stared at Sanji for a few extra seconds. "Sanji?"

"Hey! Hurry up! Can't wait to have that Aston!" Foxy shouted.

Something went flying into Sanji hands.

"Here."

It was his car keys. _Zoro's car keys_.

"...Why?" Sanji asked a little surprised.

"Kick his ass, Curly Brows." Zoro smirked at him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! hope u liked it :3

This one will be an AU fic with a lot of One Piece characters :)

AND THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU Silver :3


	2. You should never drip blood inside

**_2 . "You should never drip blood inside someone's car. Dry cleaning has to be handled with care."_**

"That baka. Tch..." Zoro muttered, facepalming.

His car was smashed against the wall of the parking lot, with Sanji in it. Foxy was long gone, though, racing his way down to the "finish line". He immediately ran towards the Camaro only to realise that Sanji wasn't coming out. The airbag had exploded against his chest, holding his body up and his head in place, but blood was running down his face. Zoro shot out of the car and ran towards the man, unbuckled his seat belt and shook him lightly, checking if he was still with him.

Sanji slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as his brain tried to make out what had happened. A green haired guy was stared at him, eyes wide open, and for the looks of it, he was talking to him, but Sanji couldn't understand a thing at first.

"What?"

He was then suddenly pulled out of the car, but his head didn't hit the ground. Instead he was sat down against the car and someone's hand held his head up.

"Hey, wake up!"

"Uh... Zoro?" And in a rush, everything came back to him, he remembered Zoro and the race…. Correction, the crash. He then felt… shame. Did he really hit the car on the first turn? Whyyyyy? He had never even tried drifting before in his life, or known how to do it in theory. And of course, he hadn't even bothered to ask… Pfffff.

His faced turned bright red and he looked away, watching by the corner of his eye as the Camaro's owner stood up and analyzed the damage.

"Damn, you bled all over my car!" Zoro sounded pissed.

"Really? That's what you're worried about? I'll pay for the dry cleaning..." Sanji wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve and got up awkwardly. "Shit. The front of the car is wrecked and it's the blood stain you're concerned about?

"Ehh? What's to worry about the outside? That can be fixed. But the inside… that's a completely different story. I don't want just anyone dealing with my car. It must be a job done with care." Zoro pointed at Sanji, glaring.

"I'ts just dry cleaning, grass head!"

"Just dry-...? Just dry cleaning? Jeesh... - Zoro raised his hand to his throat as his voice started shaking and he got ready to scold Sanji when the blond guy collapsed onto the ground, landing on his knees.

Zoro rushed towards him and put his arms around the guy to prevent him for leaning forward and probably hitting his head on the ground. Sanji didn't look well, his face was pale-white and Zoro could feel his body shivering as he helped him standing back up.

"Hay.. I'm good." Sanji pushed Zoro away.

"You don't _look_ good. You should go to the hospital or something."

"Not in this car! AHAHHAHA" - Foxy showed up driving Sanji's Aston as he laughed at them.

Zoro's phone started ringing. He saw Sanji kick the air in front of him, pissed, and he held his finger up, motioning for him to hold it. Foxy drove away with a few cars behind him, beeping, celebrating.

The green haired man answered the phone and started talking to someone about the car but Sanji couldn't really make anything out.

"Yap, I'll do it tomorrow."

"How do you even..." Zoro sounded surprised.

"Luffy. He was there watching the race. He told me he crashed on the first turn. Is it true?"

Zoro glanced at Sanji who was keeping his eyes down and his head pretty much hanging, probably still ashamed of what he'd done.

"Er... yes. It's a long story... ok?

" Sure... I was just wondering, why the hell would you borrow your car…. But okay, okay... it's fine. It's your car, your business. What did he lose?"

"An Aston."

"Shit."

"Yeah... Foxy won't have it for long."

Zoro kept on talking and glancing at the blond guy from time to time. But he needed to go home... He had lost his car, one he truly loved, and he had to find another stuntman by the next day or the movie would be old news.

"Zoro?" Sanji called, pointing over Z's shoulder at someone walking towards them. A beautiful red haired woman with a very angry expression on her face fumed over, glaring at Zoro. The woman tried to … whoa, punch him, but he easily dodged her fists as if he'd anticipated she would do that. His moves were so clean, so fast yet effective; he just stepped aside and turned his face to her, looking upset.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The girl shouted at him.

He kept talking on the phone, ignoring her yelling and the next several attempts at breaking his nose.

"Yes it's her... yap, I know..." Zoro sighed.

But this time he couldn't dodge her kick AND keep talking on the phone so he hung up, jumped sideways and yelled back " Easy woman! What now..? "

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT NOW!" she screeched.

"No I don't."

He did.

" You lent him the CAR!"

" Yeah so? It's my car. What's your problem?" He looked bored and on edge at the same time.

"But... But... I thought you had a plan... I mean, you never lend your damn car...!" She was close to tears as she tried to make sense of things.

And then a really strong kick to the chest out of nowhere knocked Zoro to the ground.

"WHAT THE…...?" he cursed as he got right back up on his feet.

"Shitty Marimo! You made a woman cry!" Sanji rushed towards the girl and tried to comfort her, but she just punched him as well.

"You're no good either! Look at that! You're the one who made me lose all that money!"

"Nami..." Zoro tried to soothe her, but she just turned back and walked away. "Tch... What an impossible girl..." He sighed "I can't do anything now. Sanji... Sanji?" Zoro called him, but he was against a wall muttering something inaudible. "What now? C'mon!"

Zoro was getting sick and tired of people. Damn, he did something GOOD and now everybody was against him. He called a tow car over to take his smashed vehicle to the mechanic and got close to the blond, depressive guy.

"So..." He started, but since Sanji didn't react, he ended up patting his shoulder lightly.

Sanji looked over his shoulder at Zoro, who noticed he really wasn't doing so good. Maybe he had a concussion or something…?

"Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

Pfffffffffffffffffffff Silver C'mon x))


	3. Ice Ice Baby

I'm so sorry for the huge huge huge... delay on this chapter. School is a bitch. :/

* * *

_**3. " Ice Ice Baby"**_

The digital clock on the taxi's dashboard showed 03:30 am. Sanji was looking through the window and didn't say a word during the entire trip. A sudden flow of emotions flooded his mind about his job, about the race, his car, Zoro's car... and Zoro... The thought of seeing him again, had never occurred to him. The blond guy looked at the car racer, he was leaning against the car seat, looking out the front window, paying close attention to the road. Probably he wanted to be driving the car himself, not sit on the back seat just watching.

Suddenly the driver's eyes shot to them through the rearview mirror.

"Which hotel are you staying at, Gentlemen?" He interrupted the awkward silence inside the taxi.

Sanji answered and they got out right in front of the hotel. It was huge and one with 'five stars', Zoro noticed. He held the actor in place placing his arm around his shoulders, providing him support to walk while they entered the building.

They were headed towards the balcony when Sanji pushed Zoro away, trying to stand on his own in front of the lady of the reception. He was a bit dizzy, so he just clung on the desk.

"Room 1313, kudasai" Sanji said.

"Your name, sir?" The receptionist looked at both and smiled.

"Sanji Bleu."

The girl handed over the key card to Sanji but Zoro caught it first, causing the blonde's hand to grab his. In a glimpse, both withdrew their hands and as the key hit the marble floor with a 'tching', they both stared at each other for a few seconds. They suddenly recovered and tried to get the key back at the same time, again. Their heads hit each other making Sanji stumble on his own feet as he stood back up straight and fall on his ass. He raised a hand to his head as if a migrane was threatening to throw him a party. Zoro got up and held out his hand to Sanji, helping him stand up.

"C'mon Blondie, I'll take you to your room." He sighed.

Sanji tried to fight back with grunts and evil stares. He didn't want to look bad in front of the lady, but Zoro was stronger and grabbed him, forcing him to walk towards the elevator. Awkward silence filled the tiny space, the annoying music playing not helping either… Zoro began tapping is foot impatiently and looked at the pushed button. Sanji had pressed the 13th floor. _Who lives that high, for god's sake?_ And they were still halfway there...

" Zoro..." Sanji said quietly while Zoro counted the number of floors left to go.

"Yes?"

" I just wanna say that..."

He didn't end the sentence because the elevator made a "pling" noise and the doors opened. Two people were waiting on the corridor.

" Going down?" One of them asked.

" Nop." Zoro raised his finger and pointed up.

The doors closed again and Zoro waited for the rest of Sanji's sentence but it never came. Instead, he felt Sanji's head rest on his shoulder. He didn't move and didn't say anything... Maybe he was just tired. That rush wasn't normal for him.

This time the elevator stopped where it should and Sanji raised his head from Z's shoulder as the doors 'plinged' again, blushing like hell when he saw a girl waiting to get inside. They left the damn box. Sanji, still weak from the blood loss and head trauma, guided him towards his room, while the green haired man helped him walk.

They finally entered the room, and Zoro only let go of him as they reached the bed. The room was probably a suite, it was really big and really fancy with a bed bigger than his own room. When Zoro finished admiring the room, he turned his attention to the beat guy on the bed. His head was a mess, leaving traces of blood on his blond hair.

He sighed. _What was that feeling?_ He wanted to take care of him for some weird reason. Maybe it was the memories of the old days that were coming back to haunt him.

"Hey, I'm going to get some ice for you." Zoro said and he left without Sanji being able to protest... again.

"Ahhhhhhh! That shitty marimo!" He yelled.

Sanji was tired and sore so he just crawled inside the sheets and closed his eyes, waiting for Zoro.

Zoro on the other hand, was a bit... lost. Lost to the point he'd probably never really reach the elevator again. He tried to find the stairs and after a while bumped into Sanji's door again. He started trying all the doors that didn't have a number on them, maybe he'd get lucky.

"Nop... not this one..." He said as he closed yet another door. He sighed again and tried the next door. He opened it and just saw some dudes in there, sitting by a round table. It looked like a meeting room, but he was a bit desperate so he just asked about the stairs.

The men, obviously still surprised about the stranger who'd entered without even knocking, didn't answer immediately.

"Er... Right... down the hall..." The man with the purple hat said.

Zoro thanked the man and closed the door.

He went left.

Sanji's apartment door was opened again, one, two hours later. The ice was already melted and Sanji was sleeping like a baby. Zoro didn't really know what to, so he sat on the bed and wrapped the 'ice' in a cloth and put it, with care, on the sleeping man's forehead.

He looked just like Zoro remembered. Blond short hair, always covering one of his eyes... this time, it was the left side. But weirdly enough the eyebrow was curled to the same side as the other one... He leaned in closer and with two fingers pushed his bangs aside, trying to understand what the hell he was doing to his eyebrows. They indeed were curly to the right side.

He smiled and at the same time, Sanji grunted something that Zoro couldn't understand and turned to the other side. Zoro jumped right out of bed, breathing heavily as he just stood there, trying not to move an inch, waiting for Sanji to stop moving.

After a while, and certain that he was really sleeping, he sat down again, this time more carefully, and put the ice that had fallen off back on his forehead. He stayed like that for a while, watching over Sanji, but he ended up falling asleep in the process.

* * *

**Correction: R-Mitsuki :3 **

Thank you so much! ^^ And i shall put a bit more smut on this... x)


End file.
